


Apologies

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT6, Pre-OT6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "So Pitch is a little unkind to Jack initially. Not only did he take the time to humiliate him by saying “you must be use to [being ignored] by now” but he also clearly knew Jack was alone and never introduced himself. Obviously, he didn’t have to, but let’s just go with it. Pre or post-movie (if post then Pitch has redeemed himself to the Guardians somehow - and he’s been “forced” to become one) Pitch is unkind and makes constant jabs at Jack’s loneliness, which literally drive the boy to tears. Jack cries alone, and no one (except maybe one of the Guardians) sees him.Later, Pitch attempts casual conversation with Jack, and while the boy is civil, he escapes as quickly as he can. When Pitch figures out Jack’s avoiding him because he’s been a douchebag to him he’s surprised as Jack seems to just bounce back in a fight...[cut for length]"I wasn’t up for weepy Jack in the text of the story itself so I had Jack call Pitch out for being a jerk. This is a direct sequel to "No Smooth Transition." Currently in the part of the story where Jack doesn’t know the OT+ is a thing that existed in the past, and Pitch is not good at courting.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 19
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/1/2014.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "He’s actually got feelings for Jack and soon seeks out the help of the other Guardians. Bunny just tells him to give up, it’s not gonna happen, but Pitch is determined - even if Jack never returns his feelings, he can’t leave things like this between them.
> 
> I would prefer it if eventually they got together, but obviously it’s not that simple. Please no non or dub-con!"

“Jack!”  
  
Jack winced mid-flight and started slowly circling down to the forest below. There was only one person likely to be yelling at him from such a deserted area, especially when the tree he was about to land in was one of the barren ones making a giant dark frost pattern in the woods. And he wasn't _surprised_ that Pitch was trying to talk to him, now, not after his last conversation with the other Guardians. He knew he and Pitch had to talk sooner or later.   
  
He just wished this conversation could have ruined a night that wasn’t so clear and perfect.  
  
“Jack!” Pitch called again.  
  
Jack landed on a nearby tree branch. He knew he was close, but he wasn’t going to get on the ground to search. He turned his staff in the moonlight so the frost on it flashed and glittered.  
  
Apparently, this successfully captured Pitch’s attention, for he slid out from behind another tree not a moment later.  
  
“Good evening, Jack,” Pitch said. “I trust I find you well? It is a beautiful night, is it not?” He looked as though if he’d had sleeves he’d have wanted to hide his hands in them.  
  
“Yes, it is.” Jack moved into a crouch on his tree branch. “No thanks to you.”  
  
Pitch frowned. “But, Jack, surely you’ve noticed what I’ve been doing for you. We’re in the middle of one of my patterns right now. And they’re best visible by starlight, not daylight, so the darkness really is essential…”  
  
“Really, Pitch?” Jack shook his head. “This is how you’re opening this conversation? Whether darkness is essential or not, don’t you think you might want to start by apologizing for trying to murder me and my friends? Or even apologizing for generally being a jerk and needling me about my loneliness every chance you got?”  
  
“So the Guardians are your friends, now?” Pitch folded his arms.  
  
“Yes,” said Jack. He smiled. “And more than that, too. They’re family. And don’t change the subject.”  
  
“Oh, well, if they're _family_ already, I suppose I needn’t have bothered with anything at all. And, naturally, they didn’t mention me.” Pitch’s frown grew deeper and his voice grew quieter. “I really am gone forever, then, like I said. But who would expect such abandonment from the Guardians?”  
  
“Abandonment? Look, Pitch, I know there’s a lot of stuff that they haven’t told me yet, but they did tell me about you. They told me that a) you didn't _need_ to be the Guardians’ mortal enemy, and b) that these patterns were you trying to flirt with me. And, FYI, I would not have that second part without their help.”  
  
Pitch’s gaze darted around the shadowy woods as if he expected the other Guardians to jump out at any second. “And what did they say about that?”  
  
“Well, Sandy thought it was pretty romantic–”  
  
“Really?” Pitch interrupted.  
  
“Yes, really. Bunny thought you were being creepy, and what I thought–and what I think–which is probably the most important thing here–is that I’m not really sure what makes you think you have a chance. I’d be much more likely to end up with one of them rather than you.”  
  
“Oh, excuse me for continuing pursuing a hopeless quest, it’s not like you don’t have any experience doing such a thing–”  
  
“And there you go again,” Jack said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
“Ah, that is–did you say _likely to_? As in, you’re not already? And _one_ of them? As in, not all?”  
  
“Yes…” Jack said slowly. “I’m not in a relationship with a Guardian yet. But wait, what did you mean by, "not all”? I mean…of course not _all_ –we are talking about a romantic relationship, right?“  
  
"Yes! Yes, of course. You should know better than to listen to me, Jack, right? What astonishing news–good evening, Jack, I’ll see you soon!”  
  
“Hey! Wait! I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you still need to–"   
  
Pitch melted into the shadows of the forest floor as if he had never been there at all.  
  
”…apologize,“ Jack muttered. He stood up on the tree branch. In the dark on things again! He turned his face to the moon out of habit, but his eyes met Sandy’s cloud first. He smiled. In the dark again, but with an important difference this time. He could be confused _and_ spend time with people he loved.  
  
It seemed like something worth a whole lot of apologies, but he was perfectly willing to let Pitch figure that out on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #funny thing Pitch is actually used to the other Guardians being a lot more tolerant of his shit#but Jack has known him for so little time#he's not going to let him off the hook for this
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Ahhh, I love Pitch here, I love how he seems to think creepy = romantic and he’s just such a “woe is me” ass. It’s great.


End file.
